vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Liar Princess and Blind Prince
|-|The Princess and The Prince= |-|The Wolf/Princess= |-|The Prince (Blind)= Summary The main characters of the game with the same name, their relationship is the main moving force in the story. Originally, the Princess was a wolf that would sing every night, attracting the prince towards the hill she would sing on. After a while, despite never seeing one another, they formed a friendship between one another. However, the prince would one day try to see the mysterious voice he could only hear of, and climbed that hill. Taken aback, the Wolf attacked and blinded him, and thus begins their journey. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B for the Prince and Princess, Likely 9-A as a Wolf Name: The Liar Princess and Blind Prince (Collectively), The Wolf (Refers to the true nature of the princess). Origin: The Liar Princess and Blind Princess Gender: Male and Female Age: Unknown, both are very young children. Classification: A Prince. A wolf monster Powers and Abilities: None notable for the Prince. The Princess has Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Can perform large jumps in a single bound), Transformation (Transforms between her wolf and princess form constantly), Enhanced Senses (Has four eyes as the wolf, likely possesses other traits of wolves as well). Attack Potency: Human level for the Prince and Princess. Likely Small Building level as the Wolf (Was capable of knocking out the Monsterous form of The Witch, who in turn could cause the pillars of dirt to burst from the ground with sheer force) Speed: Likely Human level. At least Superhuman as the Wolf (Managed through run through a forest and collection of caves in a few hours, when it took her human form and the Prince over a few days) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human as the Princess. Above Average Human for the Prince (Manages to lift blocks of wood almost half his size without much struggle), possibly Peak Human as the Wolf (Can lift the blocks of wood off the air by merely slashing them repeatedly). Striking Strength: Human Class for the Prince and Princess. Small Building Class as the Wolf. Durability: Human level for the Princess. Likely Street level as the Prince (Managed to survive falling off cliffs several times in his journey, the time he fell off into the Forest of Sin he fell a considerably higher amount), Small Building level as the Wolf (Can survive the attacks of the Monsterous Witch, which would normally kill their human forms in one hit as well as other monsters). Stamina: Above the Average Human (The Princess/Wolf doesn't tire throughout their journey despite often having to enter a conflict, the Prince walked the entire journey barefoot and suffered several falls throughout as well) Range: Standard Melee Range normally, the Wolf can reach Extended Melee Range by hitting objects toward someone or by attacking using a flower's projectiles. Standard Equipment: The Prince usually carries a lit lamp and a collection of flowers given to him by the Princess throughout the journey. Intelligence: Average (The Princess has to solve several puzzles by instructing her blind partner where to go, the Witch referred to the Wolf as sly.) Weaknesses: The Prince is blind throughout the majority of the journey. The Wolf is afraid of fire and moonlight negates her shapeshifting. Gallery PrincePrincess.png|In-Game 220px-Liar_Princess_and_the_Blind_Prince_Box_Art.jpg|Box-art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Monsters Category:Royal Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Duos Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Blind Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince Category:Transformation Users